User blog:AmarinaDavi/Chika Takami in Future Card Buddyfight Version
Ahoy, mateys! I made some photos over here on the breaks of studying (you know, I got a D for my Math test and wish to fix it in another test so that yesterday I'm not active.) FanMadeTripleDLoveLiveSunshineCrossover.jpg|Made this on the first break and do not know why I made this. DieMakiNishikinoBloodEverywhere.jpg|Made this on the second break for you Maki haters. FanartTripleD.jpg|Made this after school. I've studied ,any times and I had only a little break and felt bored, no one really likes Buddyfight on my school so that I made those arts by Photo Deluxe. (copyright there) Plus, I made Chika Takami's Future Card Buddyfight version. Name: Chika Takami Gender: Female Age: 16 Birthday: 1st August 2000 (one year before Bean's!) Affliation: New Aqours Uranohoshi High School 2nd Grade CYaRon! team World User: Dragon World Buddy: Blazing Sun, Bal Dragon Items: Decks Family Relations: Unnamed Mother Unnamed Big Sister Friends: You Riko Kanan Ruby Hanamaru Yoshiko Dia Mari Other Names: Chikacung Charizard (by me!) Appearence Chika wore an Uranohoshi School uniform. As an eleventh grader, she wore a red bow-tie. Personality Chika always look over her friends, especially the one inside new Aqours. Being a fan of Buddyfight, Chika really wished to become just like Honoka, the leader of Muse, Chika's favorite Buddyfight team. Because of that, Chika formed a team called Aqours, to battle other Buddyfighter teams. Even though she had a "Never Give Up" personality, she won't gonna make her friends sad. She hides her sad feelings from her friends, to make her friends not worried about her and not sad. She will fight anyone for the sake of her friends and sometimes she can't control her emotions when her friends were sad. Relationships Blazing Sun, Bal Dragon Having a great bond with his buddy, Bal will guard Chika from danger, especially when Chika's emotions were out of control. When the first time they met when Chika saw a card lying at a street, Bal was helpless but Chika helped him up by taking the card from the street. Bal felt very happy about that and managed to become a buddy of Chika and help Chika to defeat every Buddyfighters. You Watanabe Being a best friend of Chika from kids, You was very caring to Chika. You can read Chika's feelings even though that Chika didn't told about it and will ask what's happening. Even though that You aren't interested with Buddyfight, she still entered new Aqours and played Buddyfight. You had a very great bond with Chika since they were kids, but their bonds was a little bit farther after Chika met Riko. Riko Sakurauchi Since they met, Riko noticed that Buddyfight maybe supports her piano skills. But then, after she met Chika she felt that Buddyfight was more better than piano. When they had some holiday, Riko made the Piano Competition as a secret to make Chika's feelings not down. When Riko told the truth to Chika, Riko mentioned that she loved Chika and hugged her hardly. Their friendship made past through You's bond. That's it guys! Day!Day!Day! (The jokes funny, aigh? Kind of no.) Category:Blog posts